


i love you

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Doubt, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Джош хочет услышать от Тайлера простое и родное «я люблю тебя», чтобы все встало на свои места.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 3





	i love you

— Я тебя не люблю.

— Что?

— Я тебя не люблю.

***

Джош резко просыпается из-за плохого сна (не то чтобы ему снились хорошие) и идёт в ванную, чтобы умыться и попытаться прийти в себя. Джош устало упирается лбом в зеркало, что висит в ванной над умывальником, пока холодная вода стекает по лицу, а затем и шее.

Навязчивые мысли его убивают, а эта тишина вокруг уже добивает. Парню постоянно кажется, что вот-вот что-то должно произойти, что-то плохое. Джош чувствует себя сломанным, а ещё он чувствует, что вот-вот и его сломают окончательно. Тайлер как назло молчит уже несколько дней, тревожить его Джош не собирается, именно поэтому он тревожит себя в несколько раз сильнее обычного.

Джош приводит своё дыхание в норму и собирается возвращаться обратно в кровать, когда слышит звук уведомления с телефона.

 **Тайлер** : _Как ты себя чувствуешь?_

Джош расстроенно поджимает губы от того, что Тайлер снова не спит в такое время, но не понимает, почему тот решил написать именно сейчас. В любом случае Джош не будет отвечать. Он просто… не хочет? Джош не в настроении и он не хочет портить его ещё кому-то, особенно Тайлеру, поэтому откладывает телефон обратно на край кровати и ложится, накрывая себя одеялом.

Дан надеется уснуть, он слишком сильно хочет спать, он еле держал глаза открытыми, но теперь он чувствует накатывающую тревожность и понимает, что больше ему поспать не удастся. Он чувствует, как всю грудь сжимает, как с каждой секундой становится всё тяжелее дышать. Он слышит, как его сердце бьётся. Слишком быстро для нормального состояния и слишком нормально для такого, в котором он находится сейчас.

Джош снова вспоминает сон, Джош снова думает о Тайлере. Всё же было хорошо, откуда все эти мысли? Почему Джошу кажется, что вот-вот, и всё рухнет? Что сон окажется вещим? Что он больше не нужен Тайлеру? Он не знает, откуда это всё, но это всё такое тупое предчувствие. Он надеется, что это всё просто его больной мозг. В любом случае, легче не становится.

За этим всем Джош не замечает, как всё-таки проваливается в сон. В этот раз, вместо ярких картин его разрушающего будущего, перед глазами просто черный цвет. Он понимает это только тогда, когда резко просыпается, на этот раз от громкого звонка в дверь.

Джош не хочет, он так не хочет вставать, он не хочет открывать глаза, возвращаться в реальность, функционировать, открывать дверь кому бы там ни было. Джошу хотелось бы, чтобы все было просто — он бы _просто_ закрыл глаза и все проблемы бы _просто_ рассосались.

В жизни никогда не бывает просто, именно поэтому ему всё-таки приходится встать и открыть дверь. За ней стоит Тайлер, он выглядит нервно, он выглядит так, будто не спал. Джош расстроен, потому что понимает, что Тайлер действительно не спал. Джош расстроен, потому Тайлер выглядит обеспокоенным? Что-то такое.

Джош молча впускает его в свою квартиру и проходит на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе. Ему стоило бы что-то сказать Тайлеру, но у него нет сил. А ещё он боится, особенно после того сна. А что, если Тайлер пришёл с плохими новостями? Что, если он обеспокоен тем, что Джоша сломают его слова?

Джош как всегда не переставая начинает накручивать себя, иногда забывая дышать. Он зажмуривается, пытаясь успокоиться, пытаясь привести свое сердцебиение в норму. Он хочет услышать от Тайлера простое и родное «я люблю тебя», чтобы всё встало на свои места, чтобы все сомнения рассосались. Джош хочет, чтобы Тайлер просто посмотрел ему в глаза, спокойно улыбнулся и сказал, что всё ещё любит его.

Джош всё ещё стоит с закрытыми глазами, даже не осознавая этого, пока не чувствует, как его берут за руки. Он медленно открывает глаза, видя перед собой ещё более обеспокоенное лицо Тайлера. Тот хочет что-то сказать, но видимо всё не может подобрать правильных слов, поэтому открывает и закрывает рот, а затем вздыхает и всё же говорит:

— Что бы не случилось, я люблю тебя, ладно?

И мир перед глазами Джоша снова начинает двигаться в привычном темпе.


End file.
